Bianca Roman: The return of the white shadow
The return of the white shadow, 'is a story that reenters Bianca into the world. She is the main character and it is told in a three person point of view. It also has more to do with the newest enemies of the Gods. Bianca must go on a quest for Hades to prove herself as his daughter. She must do this alongside two top class demigods. Max and Halieanna, a child of Zeus and Athena respectively. Characters Bianca Roman is the main character of this story. She is the daughter of Hades and was said to have died five years ago, but in reality she was cloaked into a pure white tree, it eventually became named Bianca for the fact that it was white. She sprouted out of the tree after five years of hibernation just as she was when she had been transformed by Hades, to perserve her life. Max is the leader of the camp. It's been five years since he had his own quest along side Halieanna. The two have become good friends, and it seems that Max has matured a bit. He seems more focused in keeping the camp stable and having demigods alive rather than making jokes, although he does still have his jokester moments. Halieanna is the ambassador and daughter of Athena. She is now growned into a more intuative child of Athena and seems to like researching things up. She has learned about the mythological laptop of Daedalus. She wishes to find said laptop before she dies. Secondary Characters '''Troy '''is a friend of Bianca's and seems to have an unique relationship with her. Bianca seems to have developed a crush on him throughout the short time they have known each other. It also seems like Max and Bianca didn't know each other and this has something to do with Troy. He is a demigod child of Nike, the Goddess of victory. '''Crystal and Holland Reed '''are both full blooded sisters. They may look alike although they are not twins. Crystal seems to have the same mentality as Bianca has towards the children of Aphrodite, and Holland seems to enjoy the same hobbies. This is something irronic since they are both daughters of Aphrodite. Gods '''Hades '''is mentioned, due to the quest and the fact that Bianca claims herself as a child of Hades. '''Zeus '''is mentioned, due to his son, Max being a demigod child of his. '''Athena '''is mentioned, due to her daughter , Halieanna being apart of the quest. '''Dionysus '''is shown to have the same attidue as he does in the Percy Jackson series. The return of the white shadow 01. The Boy in the mist '''Bianca had been on perimeter duty all morning long. '''She wasn't about to give up. Not when Troy was right next to her standing perfectly still. This was the one day he decided to do something other than sword training or play basketball. Bianca could imagine him playing basketball. He would race around dibbling the ball like a pro, as sweat dripped across his shirtless abs. She definitely liked him. She had ever since she had met him a month ago. Troy was this tall muscular guy. He had mocca skin, and neatly trimed back curly black hair that stood at an end. He had a way of always making her feel woozy inside. Almost like she wanted to barf. But not in a bad way. It was a good feeling. A little to good. Now Troy sported the classic blue eagle imbronzed Camp Demigod shirt. He also held his celstial bronze broad sword, at his side. He was definitely attentive to his surroundings and was well capable of noticing things. ''Maybe he already knows. ''Bianca thought. ''Maybe that's why he decided to take perimeter duty, alongside me. '' The more she thought about it, the more the idea seemed rediculous. Gazing out at the beach, Bianca noticed someone headed their way. Unsheathing his blade, Troy readed himself. "This is impossible, mortals can't see through the mist!" He exclaimed. It was true. Bianca thought. Mortals can't see through the mist, and since our camp leaders, Chiron and Dionysus had made this camp on an island area, they were capable of using the mist to their advantage. Quickly reading herself, she held her hand out as if trying to retrive something. In a split of the earth, a black rod like case appeared. Unlacing it, the case opened to have a celestial bronze and steel blade. Her blue eyes hardened as she held up her blade ready to wipe away the enemy, when the person was reveiled from the mist. It was a boy with black hair and eleectric blue eyes. He seemed to be attractive, although Bianca, wasn't at all impressed. In all he looked like a cross between your average jock and a skater. The boy appeared and smiled. "Sorry about that, I should've told them I was coming via Iris message." "Who are you?" Bianca surged forward, ready to cut the boys head off. He just stood there and laughed as a gale of wind slashed right through. Quickly Bianca's body felt cold, and she couldn't help but lower he weapon. Troy stood carefully gazing at him as he wondered who the boy could be. "Answer her question!" He shouted. "Who are you?!" He churned forward. But the boy didn't, he just laughed, and then he did the most ridiculus thing, he help out his fingers like a gun and then clicked, as he shouted bomb. "I am, the Son of Zeus, the leader of this camp and your superior." He finally breathed. "I am proud of you two, to actually take your duties seriously. Pride in any job is something well indeed. But I also like to humor people at times." "Tell us your name." Bianca said. "I am Max." "Max what?" She keened her blue eyes as if she was ready to pull out that ''other ''sword and chop his head right off. "I'm sorry, but I am a child of Zeus, and the leader of this camp, now let me in or I'll prove to you that I am a son of his." This time his eyes sparkled and then a vortex of grey raffled around in his eyes. In a minute, his eyes became Stormy blue. Bianca could see every kind of pain he had been through to realize he was actually telling the truth. "Heh." She smirked. "Verywell then, go on in, and next time tell Chiron to inform me of everything." "Who are you again?" Max replied. "Call me, Bianca." She replied. "Nice to see you, Ms Bianca." He smiled a grimmly one and then headed into the Camp. Taking in a deep breath, She noticed that her future was just around the corner, and it had something to do with that one boy. 02. The Battle Royale '''After perimeter duty, Bianca and Troy got breakfast. '''Considering the mess hall was completely open, she was releived to have a bit more time alone with him. He took a plate of scarmbled eggs, freshly made toast and three slices of bacon. Bianca on the other hand, got a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs. She wanted something light, compared to him. Sitting down on the table, the both of them began eating. Bianca was never comfortable around Troy when it came to simple tasks, such as eating, since it was just a force of habit to eat everything fast. Troy on the other hand didn't care. He took a bite of the toast and then set it down as he finished chewing he mumbled. Then he began actually talking. "You never seize to amaze me." He laughed. Bianca blushed. It was a first. But Troy didn't notice, he was far too busy scuraging the bite size peices of scrambled eggs. "What do you mean?" She said trying to regain her normal composure. "I mean, you totally were going to use that thing one him. Didn't you sware to never use that on demigods or mortal lifes." "I never swore on the styx." She smiled. "Besides, who cares, he's just some random child of Zeus, it's not like Hades would smite me because of a ''little accident." She laid back, relaxing like always. Bianca wasn't the type of person to every stay sitting up for too long. She displayed that lazy attitude, although she was far from lazy. "Alright," Troy muttered as he finished a peice of bacon. "So what are we gonna do now, we kinda don't have anything besides training and I kinda don't feel like it today. I don't even want to practice my ball-skills." He smiled. "You? Not practice, get real." Bianca laughed. "It's Troy, the son of NIke, you always practice, you always win, so why not try doing something else." Slowly Bianca crept up forward. She was now trying to seduce him. Bianca had never tried it, although she did notice she was a beautiful girl. Even her best friends, Crystal and Holland Reed said she was beautiful, and when you get a compliment from a daughter of Aphrodite, it kinda makes sense. Amazed at the breach of his personal space, he reached for a can of Dr Pepper. Troy had always been capable of establishing personal space, and even Bianca knew that about him. But there was something different in her mind. He knew exactly what she was aiming for, and with any luck she could have it. But the problem was Troy didn't know about it. It seemed like such a gamble. Like he would be rushing into something. "Do you like?" She smiled. Carefully, Troy swung his head side to side, rejecting her premise. "I'm sorry, I don't think. . ." In a sudden wave of sound the alarm rang. Bianca rose to her feet and smiled. "Finally something interesting, let's go!" Grabbing Troy's arm, he let go of a peice of bacon, as he was rushed off out the door, he gazed back in envy at the last bit of bacon he never got to finish. Arriving at the Battle Arena, many campers formed ranks, the children of the olympian gods would be in group 1A, while the others would be in 1B, any legacies would be in groups 2A or 2B depending on who was their ancestor. When they finally formed ranks, Bianca could see the boy. He was actually telling the truth. He stood at the front sporting the Blue camp shirt and also doned a blue cape, almost like he was trying to make a statement. It bothered her, that he had the cape on, but she bit her tongue due to the fact that it wasn't the right time or place for such an accusation. "My fellow Demigods." Max announced. "Today is the first day of Camp for many, in less than a day more demigods would be arriving, either realizing where we are or returning from their lives in the mortal world. I would like to commemorate this motion, by having an all out battle royale game. It resembles Capture the flag, but this time we fight till we are eliminated. The rules are simple, if you are defeated in any kind of way, or admit defeat you are out of the game, The purpose of the game is simple, we need to know our stongest demigods out here. So may the strength of Ares be with you, and may Tyche be with you as well. I also expect the children of Nike to join in the festivities." He smiled glaring at Troy. Troy stayed calm as he nodded. He gripped the hilt of his sword read to do some battle. "Seems like fun." He smiled. Bianca, now felt humiliated. She gazed at the floor recalling what had just happened in the mess hall, and wished she could rewind time to shut herself up. This felt wrong. But she wanted to tell him. She had to tell him. Or else it would haunt her longer. Gazing across the Arena, she noticed Crystal and Holland. Crystal had long black hair and faint blue eyes. She was gorgeous, her face seemed to have a bit of blush, she also sported a baby blue top, a pair of combat slim pants and warefare boots. She also held a dagger in a pouch pocket. Her sister on the other hand, had brown hair curled down the side, and had grey colored eyes. Her attire was a complete contrast to her sister's. Holland had on a hot pink top, a pair of skintight shorts, and a pair of red converse. Crystal gazed at her, aware of the way she was feeling. She smiled trying to cheer her up. But it was no use, Bianca knew she had blown it. Gazing back up at Max, she noticed he had finished his speech. Taking a deep breath Bianca looked at Troy. His face was strong and determined. Smiling he looked back at her. "This is the first time, I can go all out. I already know the person I'll save for last." He turned. "It's you, so you better not lose until I get to fight you." "I wouldn't dream of losing to any one other than you." Bianca smiled, and for the first time, in a while she felt like she did when she first met him. Excited. 03. The take down: Everyone vs Everyone '''Racing through the fields wasn't something that Bianca was good at, luckily, she was good a hidding. She was capable of taking out over ten demigods in less than ten minutes, with the use of her Umbrakinetic powers. Bianca continuely raced through the fields until an arrow sliced right at her cheek. In a second blood filed the wound as she gazed at her friend. Holland. "Crap, I missed!" She murmured. "No matter, this time I won't." She took aim once more just as the arrow was notched, I waved a void of darkness. In a suction of the arrow, it disappeared. "So, I see you're confident, Holland." Bianca remarked. "I'm sorry, but I learned a few things over this month, and that is, your far to powerful to be in this game, if you are considered the strongest it would mean that Crystal and I won't be anything." "Are you kidding me, your my best friends! I won't consider you guys weak, because your not!" Bianca shouted. "Do you consider someone weak, when they are capable of facing someone that they consider stronger than them. I can't be me without having friends like you two. You're like my sisters." Amazed Holland faltered. "I'm sorry, even if my mind is changed I still have to fight you. Besides this it the best way to get over what happened between you and Troy." Bianca's resolve faded. Suddenly she felt a huge gap in her heart. It wasn't like her to feel bad, but she did. Slowly the sadness was replaced with anger. Enraged the earth roared to life, as the area was leveled. Dust clouded the battle field as Bianca held out her hand, a rupture of nothingness opened up to reveal a pure black blade. She smiled as she grasped it. "I've never used this blade, one a demigod before, it is strictly forbidden in my code of conduct, but it seems like you want me to go all out. So i'll do it." Bianca smiled as the blade morphed into a ore black smog of death and screams. "What is that?" Holland hesitated. "This blade is named Chronika, it is made out of Stygian Iron, the most power metal known to gods. It allows ones essence to be absorbed. It also is my most powerful weapon. Do you see, I am beyond your league, yet I would never dare to kill you. I am your friend, and as a result, I release this blade." Calmly releasing the blade, it faded into nothingness. Afraid Holland gazed at her with fear. "This is the true power of a child of Hades?" She wondered. "It's so immense, scary, how do you even control it?" Burshing her hair out her face, Bianca began to walk away. It comes from understanding your limits. If you fear your own power, you have a greater chance of controling it. I've learned that over the years." "What, weren't you a tree?" Holland asked. "A life is a life, even if it's form is different." Bianca smiled as she vanished into black vapor. Appearing on a hill top, Bianca took notice of all the battles happening. She could see everything from there. It was like she was the sky. Carefully obseving the others, she noticed Crystal and Troy were fighting each other. In a quick slash, Crystal was grazed on the arm. She quickly stabbed him as his shirt tore open a hole. In a quick movement, she tackled her down and released her grip on the dagger. Finally succeding in the conflict, Troy rose, to look at Bianca. He smiled as he turned and darted into a mass of children of Ares. In a streak of lightning, Bianca fell to the floor. She turned to see, Max. He was now dead serious. His eyes held pride and compassion, but most of all ambiton. It held the ambition to fight, and the pride to win any and every battle he entered. "Child of Hades." He said. "I wouldn't have thought there would be one here, and let alone for so long. I am curious, when exactly did you appear at camp." "A little over a month ago." She replied. "But it doesn't matter, because today we have a showdown. Let's leave our fight till the end, I would love to have audiance, to watch, when I take over this camp." She smiled. "Ah, so you do know the rules. Any camper can challenge my right as the leader of this camp." "Hmph," She smirked. "Just sit, and wait. Before you know it, this little game of your would be over. But for now, let's just watch as many campers push themselves close to death." "Do you foresee anyone dying?" Max wondered. "Only you, although, that can be prevented." She acknowledged. "What do you mean?" He hesitated. "I can't die yet!" "Most demigods don't live as long as you have. You're twenty-two." She acknowledged." "I still feel like i'm eighteen." He laughed. "True, but I myself am twenty-one." She replied. "Interesting." Max smirked. "Either way, let's call this intermission." Channeling his electrogenitic powers, Max launched a bolt of lightning . In an explosion, the demigods scattered. Standing in the center, Max smiled. "You have all faught bravely, but as from now on, I would like to have an audiance see this one showdown. The battle between myself and Bianca Roman, the daughter of Hades." In a whirl of darkness, Bianca appeared right before him. She smiled as he summoned her Celestial Steel blade. "Let's dance, demigod." She smirked as the two charged at each other. 04. The Bridge between Heaven and Hell In a wave of electricity, Bianca's body felt a sharp pain. Time altered as her perception of time gravitated slowly. It was like she was being halted in time, almost like she was going to die. Bianca had felt that cold shiver of death in her nightmares. She would relive her persumed death time and time again for the past month, but now to feel this it was different. It felt like she was going to die. Taring apart from Max, Bianca hesitated as she felt to the grounds. In awe the crowd of campers gazed at her, amazed she had survived the fatal wound of the master bolt. She wasn't impressed with the effects, it wasn't unnatural that the master bolt would scrap deep within her body. Shivering she grasped the wound, as she forced the bleeding to stop. Max's electric blue eyes gazed at her as he held a harsh expression of pride and fearlessness. "I'm impressed." He announced. "Normally the master bolt would kill anyone it touches, especially if the whielder is someone with extreme abilities such as myself." "Even a child of Hades is strong." Bianca smirked. Staggering back up, she summoned a vail of darkness. In a strange sequence, a pile of bones rose from the grounds. Within minutes the bones connected to form three skeletal warrior. "Heal me!" Bianca ordered them, as then all clustered around her, grasping at her arms and shoulders. In a rather unique formation, the wound closed up and the injury faded as if it were never there. "An ability, that I discovered only a few days ago." She smiled. "It was when I accidently cut myself with my speicial blade." She sighed. Troy gazed at her, feeling guilty for noticing what she was actually talking about. With a faint smile, he took his eyes towards Max, as the leader marched forward. "I see." He concluded. "Well, then show me your true power then!" "I can't, I'm a child of Hades, and as you know th powers of death is beyond your understanding, but I can, show you a fraction of my power." Tossing her blade, Bianca charged into a sprint once more. This time, Max did the same as he charged at her as well. In a jump, Bianca crushed the earth beneath her, as the two matched eachother. They embraced eachother, locking hands together as they matched each other's kicks blow for blow. The audience gazed in awe, as supersonic booms could be heard across the sky. In a wave of harsh wind, the earth rippled until it revealed Bianca on the ground. She had blood on the edge of her lip and her hair was completely messed up but there also was a look in her eyes. The look of amusement. The thrill of having a challenge spoke to her. Max stood in the sky awaiting for his enemy to rise once more, as he quickly glanced over, he noticed a girl gazing at him. She had long hair and grey eyes. It was obvious they knew each other, but she seemed disappointed. Bianca rose to her feet and smiled. "This is fun!" She called out. "I've enjoyed our fight, but this is getting a bit to long, so let's end it!" "Aww!" Max called out. "Fresh out of the factory, and it's already broken, huh? Alright." Swiftly driving himself down for a landing, he steped on the ground with a disappointed look. He turned to the girl and smiled, almost as if he were hinting at something although it wasn't easy for Bianca to see it. "Alright! Let's finish this!" Launching a cyclone of harsh winds, Max called out as Bianca quickly summoned out a black roded case. She swiftly opened it and slashed at the winds as they died. Smiling, she stared at the blade as a familiar face appeared close by. It was Holland. She knew exactly what the blade was capable of doing, and because of it, her face filled with horror. "Stygian Iron." Bianca commented. Whistling Max nodded. "That's some pretty strong stuff! Alright then, let's see how strong it is. Riptide!" Calling out his blade's name, Max retrieved his sword and held it out ready for combat. The two charged at each other once more, as they crossed swords. In a loud whistle the swords scrapped across each other. In a wild and untamed manner the blades slashed and dueled. In a stitch of pain, Bianca fell to the ground, as her eyes swelled up with pain. In amazement, Max held his blade at her neck and smiled. "Looks like its a tie." Amazed, Bianca relaxed as Max released his swords from its current form to a ball-point pen. "What are you talking about you won!" She replied. "It was never about winning or losing, it was about testing my chances of winning, and since you weren't going all-out, I can say, I have some needs for improvement." Max smiled. "You always get ahead of yourself!" A girl called out. It was the same girl that Bianca had noticed before. She had grey eyes and long autumn red hair. She sported a blue camp Demigod t shirt, and a pair of tights, along with combat boots and a fashionable belt. The girl was actually pretty. She was also kinda older looking. In fact, she waas probably one of the eldest demigods around. "Aw, come on! Halie, I did my best, besides it's not like anybody got hurt." Max waved his hands in the air as if trying to explain this wasn't a bat thing. "It's not that, its just!" Halie paused trying to gather her thoughts. What ever she was to Max, she seemed to hold alot of memories and a strong bond with him. "Alright! I guess this camp game is over then!" Chiron, the centaur announced. He now strolled around sporting his camp armor. "Bianca, I see you are a strong demigod, capable of matching Max with his powers. Not to mention you too were holding back." "What? He was holding back?!" Bianca gazed at him with anger. "Sorry, you know, it's just. I didn't want to kill you. I mean I could've." "Or maybe I could have." She smiled at him, as she rose to her feet. "Next time, lets make sure you go all out." With a quick turn, Bianca walked away. Just as the camp scattered off back to their daily activities. 05. The Senate '''After dinner, something strange happened. There was a senate. '''Bianca had to sit at the far left hand side of the senate council, as she listened to everyone talk about the need of a quest for the new summer. Max and Halie seemed to lead the council for most of the talking. Throughout most of it, Bianca just gazed off into space, wondering if Troy would ever reconsider his decision. In a snap of fingers, Bianca came back into reality and out of her mind. "Huh?" She said flabbergasted. "Bianca, we seem to have a quest for Hades, and since you are a child of his, it would be best if you could take part in it." Max announced. "Hades." Bianca murmured. "Why would my father, ever think about having a bunch of demigods running an arrand for him?" "It's unknown, but the best thing is to have a child of Hades on the quest." Chiron announced. "we should have our best lead the group, so It's only fitting if Max is apart of this quest." "Hey, I'm too old for leading, how about Bianca, she's new and she could use the experience." Max smiled. "Fine, but I don't think the quest would help at all, but can I at least hear the details of the quest?" "It's supposed to be top secret, so we were hoping that you would go and find out by yourself." Halie replied. "It would simply for you to slip in and out of the Underworld to speak with Hades, where it would take days for Max and I." "So you're going too?" Bianca wondered. "Are you . . ." "That's something you can discuss later!" Chrion interupted. "For now, Halieanna is right, you should head for the underworld and ask Hades what is it, that you need to discover, and from there your quest shall begin. Good luck, and I hope that you return by tommarow morning." "Alright, then I guess I'll say bye to my friends soon after this." Bianca replied. With that the senate ened, and Bianca made her way towards the barracks. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Bianca Roman Series Category:Stories